Fear Factor, or known as 'Fear Thing'
by stephheika
Summary: Well, it’s an Inuyasha version of Fear Factor, where the Inu gang have to go through all the obstacles to win the money, and a shikon jewel. Rating it high for later just in case! RR! Chapter 4 FINALLY up!
1. Intro to THE Fear Factor

**I do not own Inuyasha or Fear Factor (kinda), and Skittles…you'll see what I mean.**

I like writing god, gosh…like gawd and gawsh. It looks cool. lol. Besides, I dislike swearing in the name of God, so if you dislike my opinion, at least you have an 'Oh my gawd!', which wouldn't mean as much.

I will misspell some swear words because I don't feel comfortable typing them out, since this is like a first fic on my account…I'll get used to it soon!

I'll just stop talking now.

"Hello! And welcome to our show, '**The Buttslide!**' Here's your host…Misteeeeeerrr Butts!"

The audience cheers and claps because a muscular man with a lot of tattoos was holding up the 'Applause' sign.

"Well…thank you, thank you, thank you very much. And thank you to our announcer Idy Yut. Today, I have a special program for you!"

The audience 'oooed' because another muscular and tattooed man was holding up the 'Oooo' sign.

"Our television program sponsor has decided to make a surviving show…called FEAR THING (Fear Factor)! The prizes for the winner are 50,000 and a mysteriously pink marble-like stone that archaeologists found! Go to triple w dot I want buttslide and I want that fifty grand and the pink marble that archaeologists found dot com slash 123 I want to join the fear thing slash application form slash underscore mister butts contacts slash special program dot html! Join now!"

"Oh my gawsh! We have to join that Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched in the hanyou's ear. "The shikon jewel is at stake!"

Inuyasha scratched his ears.

"Yeah, but what's that doing in your time anyways?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she thinks he's faking his stupidity.

"I'm in the future! The shikon jewel was found recently right here! This could mean something!"

The hanyou looked dazed.

"Like what?"

"That we can have the shikon jewel! And then Naraku can't…"

She needn't say no more.

Inuyasha perked up. He understood! Finally.

"Yeah! I get it now! Let's get Sango and Miroku to come too!" he suggested.

(Now, I know it's not possible, but whatever P)

"SAY WHAT!" Shippou yelled.

"What!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed.

"Oh gods (now THAT I don't mind)! I think Shippou was just surprised! He didn't really expect you to say 'What!'" Kagome replied waving her arms around.

Inuyasha flushed.

"Oh. I knew that! Uh…Stupid wench."

Inuyasha then sat down leaning against the well, huffing and puffing.

Kagome began again.

"Now, we need everyone in this, okay? The topic for this Fear Thing is for couples, so we need to decide carefully on this. Who should we pair up with? ... And Inuyasha, you're not going with that dead biatch Kikyou, in case you were going to."

A 'Shyt' is heard in the background.

"So then! I guess Inuyasha will go with Kagome, right?" Shippou guessed yet stating it at the same time.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

"Alright. I guess it's obvious that Lady Sango is with me, right?" Miroku suggested raising his left eyebrow up and down to Sango.

"Eww…well, I guess I have no choice, ne?" Sango shrugged.

Stars and hearts could be seen in Kagome's eyes. "WONDERFUL! I GUESS WE CAN-"

"WAIT!"

Kagome looked down at the voice's owner, Shippou.

"What about me?" he asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Silence.

"Well Shippou. It's in the human world; er…no one will…save you! You're on your own! In the program, you'll have to eat gross stuff like worms and cockroaches and…eugh maggots and tarantulas and…"

"AUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH! I'M NOT GOING!" Shippou cried covering his head with his tiny hands.

Kagome smiled and pulled out a bag of skittles.

"Enjoy this. We'll be back soon!"

Kagome headed for the well and Inuyasha stood up.

"Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha started, "you never said anything about eating worms and cockroaches and WHOAH………….!"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha in the well with all her might and Sango and Miroku followed behind her.

So how was it? Good? Bad? It's my first chappie, so go easy. Ha-ha.

Please review me to tell me what you think

Ciao.

cest.moii


	2. Applying for Fear Factor

I do not own Inuyasha, Fear Factor, it's website, Google or anything.

**Previously:**

"Hello! And welcome to our show, '**The Buttslide!**' Here's your host…Misteeeeeerrr Butts!"

"Our television program sponsor has decided to make a surviving show…called FEAR THING (Fear Factor)! The prizes for the winner are 50,000 and a mysteriously pink marble-like stone that archaeologists found! Go to triple w dot I want buttslide and I want that fifty grand and the pink marble that archaeologists found dot com slash 123 I want to join the fear thing slash application form slash underscore mister butts contacts slash special program dot html! Join now!"

"Oh my gawsh! We have to join that Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched in the hanyou's ear. "The shikon jewel is at stake!"

"Now, we need everyone in this, okay? The topic for this Fear Thing is for couples, so we need to decide carefully on this. Who should we pair up with? ... And Inuyasha, you're not going with that dead biatch Kikyou, in case you were going to."

Kagome headed for the well and Inuyasha stood up.

"Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha started, "you never said anything about eating worms and cockroaches and WHOAH………….!"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha in the well with all her might and Sango and Miroku followed behind her.

Now on with the story!

* * *

"Okay Kagome. You've had your fun of pushing me down the well. Now where do we go?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sweatdropped.

"I actually don't know…"she confessed.

Everybody stared at her with dozens of sweat beads on them.

"But I can find out!..." she offered afterwards.

* * *

"What the heck…Kagome, who are these people?"

"Don't be so rude Sota."

"I'm not! MOM! KAGOME'S YELLING AT ME!"

Kagome heaved a sigh.

Inuyasha stifled a laugh.

"Kagome? You're back? So quickly this time! And oh…you brought some friends with you!"

Kagome laughed nervously.

"Of course mom!" Kagome started. "These are my very good friends!"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded to the gang.

"Well, dear, would you mind introducing them to me? I'd really like to know who they are!"

Sota bobbed his head. "Me too."

Kagome cleared her throat.

"Alrighty then! This is Inuyasha, as you may know. This over here in the blue robe is called Miroku and the one with the pink shirt and green dress is Sango. They are all very nice with the exception of Inuyasha. Well, I guess…that's it! Wow. That went by so smoothly I'm surprised I didn't extend the introductions!"

Just then, grandpa came in.

"Who are they?" he questioned.

Kagome groaned.

* * *

"OK! Let's check out Fear Factor!" Kagome declared.

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "I thought you said it was called 'Fear Thing!'"

Kagome scoffed. "Mr. Butts doesn't know anything, okay? He's just being stupid, like he always is!"

She turned on her computer.

Miroku jumped. "Whoa! Freaky! What is that?"

Kagome grinned.

"It's a computer. It's er…anyways it allows you to do cool stuff!"

"Like kill Naraku?"

"Inuyasha, just be quiet."

Sango stared at the screen.

"Are you sure this doesn't cause bad eyesight?"

Kagome chuckled anxiously.

"It might if you stare too long…Heh…I never said you wouldn't! Eh-heh…"

"_Welcome Kagome…_Hey! It knows your name!" Inuyasha announced.

Kagome smiled edgily. "Yeah, it'll do that!"

"That is totally wicked!"

Kagome clicked on Start and then on the Internet button.

"Whoa! That is, er, never mind." Kagome smirked. Inuyasha knew what she would do to him if he annoyed her again.

Why don't we just see what Kagome does?-

_Address bar:_ finds: 

News results for **fear factor** - View today's top stories

**Fear** **Factor** Ruling Uganda's People And Their Leaders 8 hours ago  
Guess '**Fear** **Factor**' is good for something - Miami Herald - 27 Mar Fear Factor

NBC site about six contestants (three women and three men) who must decide if they have the guts and determination to face their most primal **fears** when  
22k - Cached - Similar pages

"ALRIGHT!"

Kagome clicks on the second selection and the screen shows the main website.

"Now casting…click here to apply…! There it is guys!" she exclaimed.

Scrolling down on what she just clicked on, she finally found the section:

Have you been in a relationship with your partner for at least 1 month? (Married or Dating)? If so Fear Factor wants you! You and your partner can attempt to face your fears together competing against other couples on a special edition of Fear Factor. Click here for more information on how to apply.

"Great! Here's the deal! We'll click and apply! So Miroku and Sango, you've known each other for…hm…5 months. And Miroku's job is a…priest! And Sango has the job of a karate fighter! Whoo-hoo! That's taken care of! I will be a archery teacher I guess and Inuyasha can be in charge of sword fighting! Oh! I almost forgot something for you, Inuyasha!"

Kagome pulled a vial of transparent liquid out.

"Kaede gave me this. It will make you, I mean, Inuyasha-"

"NOT HUMAN, OKAY?"

"I wasn't going to say that! It will make your ears disappear and your hair black, possibly shorter until you drink another herb from the feudal era, so you won't have to worry!"

"Hopefully I won't have to!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"I'm filling these in, okay?" she asked.

She waited for any negative response.

"OK! YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW!"

They nodded. It was their final decision. Their fate now belongs to Mr. Butts…I mean…Fear Factor, because Fear Thing is Mr. Butts language.

* * *

So how was this eh? Not as great huh? Well, I needed to write something! And it has to be the application things! So enjoy the rest afterwards. I need to watch more Fear Factor, and it's only on at Mondays! I'll try to remember some! 


	3. Packing and Preparing

**Dedication: InuFiction, for being my first reviewer.**

**Alright, just to tell you, I have NEVER been in Fear Factor, so I won't know how the systems all work out. I'll just pretend it already finished everything and it's all prepared.**

**Sadly, I have moved out of North America due to my education for another high school (BOO!) and therefore, I haven't watched Fear Factor for a while, which is the answer to my lack of update. I've decided to go along with the story, correct me if needed (I would be quite glad actually), and reviews would be great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor Fear Factor.**

**PS: I dedicate chappies to the first review, the tenth, twentieth, thirtieth...etc...**

**Review responses:**

**InuFiction: Well, here it is! Sorry it took so long and it's not that great, but I just settled in another country and the internet is screwish. Haha…I'll update more recently now. Sorry about that! By the way, you were my FIRST REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Daisuke-hieiXXX: Thanks for the support you gave! I feel REJUVINATED! Lmao.**

**>: Yay! You love it! Well, I'll update more now, so if you'd like, you can wait!**

**Kagome: I like weird things too! D**

**funny site we: ) alriight! Fifth reviewer!**

**Rofl: Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

**Lil' spaz: Sorry for the long wait, but I updated as promised!**

**Um…it'll get better, _promise_! I just need to write about their life now and their preparations…PROMISE! )**

**R/R**

**Previously:**

"Great! Here's the deal! We'll click and apply! So Miroku and Sango, you've known each other for…hm…5 months. And Miroku's job is a…priest! And Sango has the job of a karate fighter! Whoo-hoo! That's taken care of! I will be a archery teacher I guess and Inuyasha can be in charge of sword fighting! Oh! I almost forgot something for you, Inuyasha!"

Kagome pulled a vial of transparent liquid out.

"Kaede gave me this. It will make you, I mean, Inuyasha-"

"NOT HUMAN, OKAY?"

"I wasn't going to say that! It will make your ears disappear and your hair black, possibly shorter until you drink another herb from the feudal era, so you won't have to worry!"

"Hopefully I won't have to!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"I'm filling these in, okay?" she asked.

She waited for any negative response.

"OK! YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW!"

They nodded. It was their final decision. Their fate now belongs to Mr. Butts…I mean…Fear Factor, because Fear Thing is Mr. Butts language.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Kagome sipped her iced tea. Tomorrow, they would set out on a journey that will have a very interesting outcome. She had explained to her mother that she would be going to the show for the jewel thingy that the archaeologists found. And they call themselves archaeologists? They don't even know the power it contains! 

"KAGOME! WHAT IS THIS?"

Kagome left the kitchen to the living room, where Inuyasha is seated on the couch. Apparently, he had seen a remote control that Sota just used.

Kagome laughed.

"It's just a remote control, Inuyasha. Calm down!"

Inuyasha relaxed a bit, but his stubborn side didn't.

"Keh. It's a remote control. So what about it?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Hey sis! Look! That guy won 50 grand and a 10 day trip to Mexico! With a $1000 shopping spree!" Sota announced his eyes glued to the television screen.

"All that from Fear Factor?" Inuyasha said amazed. He had just learned the value of money from the modern era. He was surprised that it didn't include gold nuggets and rocks.

"Hey, um, Kagome? When are we going to the show thing?" he asked as he unglued himself from the screen.

"Hmm…? In a week…" she said absent-mindedly. Then she looked shocked.

"A WEEK! HOLY CRAP! INUYASHA! WE NEED TO GET READY!" she cried, shut the TV and zoomed out the room to fetch Sango and Miroku, who were reading comics.

"Keh, woman," he muttered, "go figure."

* * *

"Okay, okay. I've got this figured out. Inuyasha and Miroku can use my dad's old stuff, and Sango and I will wear my stuff! You can use my bags and such. We'll be flying over there in three days…" 

She held up the airplane tickets.

"I had to convince them that you guys were orphan friends, hope you don't mind," she confessed.

"As long as it works," Sango replied smiling.

Kagome smiled back. "They were stupid enough. Just show these to the guard called Stu Ped. He says that he would help us...or let's say you!"

"Now, where are the bags you were talking about, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked with respect. After all, that's his job. Too bad he doesn't exactly 'respect' women…nudge-nudge.

"Miroku, you've got to stop calling me with a 'sama.' People will suspect something," she warned.

Miroku nodded. "Of course…"

"And no 'Lady Sango' either. Don't stare at the ladies' you-know-whats," she added.

Sango sighed in relief.

"At least he's decent now! Now, I won't have to worry!"

"BUT...there's a but…Sango, you'll have to call Miroku '_Miroku'_…no Sango…really…yes you have to…"

A wail could be heard throughout the house.

* * *

"Momma…what was that?" Sota asked. 

"Hmm…probably your sister's friends," Mrs. Higurashi answered distracted with the dinner.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you'll have to stop calling me 'wench' or they'll think that we're not together…" 

"…And you'll have to cease your 'sits' when we're there too," Inuyasha defended.

"Yeesh, I'll remember!"

"You better," Inuyasha replied, then muttered 'wench.'

"Alright, alright. Since when have I broken a promise?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but Kagome was quicker.

"Don't answer that actually. I promise that I will keep this one, our uh...identity is at stake anyways."

Just then, a 'DINNER' came ringing in the halls.

"Well…time to eat!" they called to no one in particular.

**Later…**

"Alrighty, so, let's get down to business."

They were going to pack, finally.

Miroku and Inuyasha raided Mr. Higurashi's room while Sango and Kagome raided the other.

"Hmm…pink halter top? Does it look nice?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "Looks chic, if that's what you people call it."

Kagome smiled. "Great! This will be for you and this red sweater will be an accessory!"

Sango looked at Kagome. "But, Kagome, won't it be hot?"

Kagome blushed. "Ooh…I forgot. How about this blue T-Shirt? It looks good with this pink! And these short jeans! This is a good match!"

Sango laughed and pulled out an orange and yellow tank top with a palm tree on it. She also took out khaki shorts.

"Kagome, this can be yours."

Kagome beamed. "Wow, I'm impressed. You actually know our clothing! Now I wonder why you people didn't design it earlier!"

WITH THE GUYS

"Inuyasha, does this make me look fat?"

"Keh. Miroku, you're always fat!"

Miroku threw the shirt at Inuyasha.

"HEY!" he muffled.

Miroku found a tank top saying "HELLO" on the front.

"This looks interesting. It says hello. I think it'll be friendly."

Inuyasha laughed.

"What?"

"Look at this shirt!"

It said "I LOVE CHOCOLATE" on a brown shirt. Miroku smiled. "Well, it's cool, becausechocolate isbrown!"

Inuyasha cocked his head. "What…? I thought chocolate it blue…!"

Miroku got hysterical that tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Oh, oh…Inuyasha, you bring joy to me…" he said as he wiped some tears.

"What, aren't chocolates supposed to be blue? If it's now, then what color is it? Purple?"

Miroku laughed harder that he fell in the bottom drawer. Inuyasha laughed this time when Miroku looked shocked.

"HAHAHA…MIROKU…YOU LOOK SO GAY!" he laughed.

next chapter: the gang at the airport!


	4. On the airplane pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Purdy's (you'll see).**

**Review Responses:**

**TigerFantasy: LOL. I don't really like her either, but whatever. She's needed in this story. **

**Windgal: I was about to, but I couldn't put it in this chapter, I couldn't find the right spot, but I promise there WILL BE FLUFFINESS!**

**Deathskeeper27: YAY! This makes me feel so happy!**

**Chaos the shadow Inu Hanyou: That's great, because here it is!**

**Princessstphanie: Really? I never knew…haha. I'll reply your reviews in this one. You know, I honestly have no idea how long it will take. I just know that it would harm your eyes if you play too long. **

**Yep, Miroku's gay. LMAO. Not really, he needs Sango! YAY! **

**Kagomente: LOL. I watched Fear Factor during dinner and my parents didn't dare look at the screen. **

**Daisuke-hieiXXX: Just moved out of the country s'all. Thanks for your reviews by the way. I really enjoy reading them. **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Previously:**

"_Inuyasha, does this make me look fat?"_

"_Keh. Miroku, you're always fat!"_

_Miroku threw the shirt at Inuyasha._

"_HEY!" he muffled._

_Miroku found a tank top saying "HELLO" on the front._

"_This looks interesting. It says hello. I think it'll be friendly."_

_Inuyasha laughed._

"_What?"_

"_Look at this shirt!"_

_It said "I LOVE CHOCOLATE" on a brown shirt. Miroku smiled. "Well, it's cool, becausechocolate isbrown!"_

_Inuyasha cocked his head. "What…? I thought chocolate it blue…!"_

_Miroku got hysterical that tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Oh, oh…Inuyasha, you bring joy to me…" he said as he wiped some tears._

"_What, aren't chocolates supposed to be blue? If it's now, then what color is it? Purple?"_

_Miroku laughed harder that he fell in the bottom drawer. Inuyasha laughed this time when Miroku looked shocked._

"_HAHAHA…MIROKU…YOU LOOK SO GAY!" he laughed.

* * *

And alas, here's the next one:

* * *

_

"Kagome, remember to be careful! Don't eat too much airplane food, it's very gunky and doesn't taste very good. It's not very healthy, so I packed some food for your friends also. There's lunch and dinner and a few cookies for snack! In the washroom, remember to wipe the toilet seat before you sit on it and cover your ears when you flush it because it's very loud. Turn on the lights only when you need it because it disturbs the other people. Remember to turn it off also. Television shows there are very dull sometimes so I brought some entertainment for you! Here are some cards, travel games, and some sketch books with pencils incase you want to draw or write. Phone me when you get there and make sure-"

"Mo-o-o-m!" Kagome complained. "I get it!"

"-Make sure you brush your teeth and wipe your face on the airplane. Oh Kagome, I'm just worried! This is your first time on an airplane since you were three and went to Disneyland!"

Kagome grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled also and handed them some stuff. "Eat these. Airplane food isn't good. It's not very much in here, so you can get some food if you like…oh Kagome, be careful! I expect a phone call!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes mom."

"Rinse your mouth after you eat those bugs and take a bath after you swim through icky stuff. We'll be watching you on TV!"

Kagome sighed. "Alright mom."

Sota looked at Kagome. "Buy me a souvenir!"

"'Kay, Sport."

"Bye, Mrs. Higurashi, thanks for the hospitality!" Sango said.

"Bye, mom, Sota, and say bye to gramps for me!"

"Will do, sis!" Sota called as the gang walked away.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I think you put your stuff here…" Miroku started as they saw a funky machine. It had buttons on it and people were behind the counter with computers and scanning thingys that the gang couldn't really see. 

Kagome laughed. "Yep, your bags go here and you walk through the doorframe-type thing over there. If it has a bell-type ringing, that means you'll get searched through your pockets and such!"

"Oh…that's interesting Kagome!" Sango said impressed at the modern ages.

Inuyasha put his bag on a tray as it slid away. As he walked, he prayed that nothing would go wrong. Nothing did.

"OHHHH YEAH! WHO DA MAN?" he asked as he pumped up his chest. Kagome and Sango sweatdropped.

Miroku was next. He placed his bag on a tray and walked, also praying. And nothing happened (duh...what would they be carrying ...explosives?)

"YEAH! I RULE!" he called. The girls sweatdropped again.

* * *

The gang walked around the airport. 

Miroku spotted something and laughed.

"This, Inuyasha, is chocolate," he said as he pointed to Purdy's. Inuyasha looked at it and then at his shirt (the chocolate one).

"Oooohh!" he said awed. "Smells good, let's get some!"

Kagome pulled out some money and followed behind.

"Wow! Hey Kagome, check this out! A dog shaped chocolate!" Inuyasha cried out happily like a little kid who just received a present from Santa.

Kagome checked the price. "850 yen? That's actually worth it!"

So after their rendezvous, they left for their gate.

"Plane 1000 is now boarding!" the announcer announced (haha).

"Well, come on! Get your airplane tickets!" Kagome rushed the gang as they ran to line up.

"Miss Sango, Miss Kagome, Mister Inuyasha and Mister Miroku, is that correct?" the lady asked scanning the tickets.

They looked at each other. Inuyasha mouthed 'What is "Mister?"'

"Yes, ma'am. Is that all?" Kagome asked.

The lady took the stubs and gave them the ticket. "Your seats are written here," she said and declared, "NEXT!"

The gang went down the hall-like road until they reached the airplane.

Kagome was leading them to the center seats. "This is…A5,6,7,8…where we are si--seated…" she corrected.

The gang went to take a seat. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango then Miroku sat. They sighed. The seats were comfortable enough, but some little kids came in unexpectedly.

"MOM! CAN I HAVE MY CANDY NOW?"

"MOM! CAN I HAVE MY COMIC BOOK?"

"DAD! JOE IS YELLING IN MY EAR!"

The parents of the children shushed them as the hostesses were staring at them. Inuyasha was thankful.

* * *

"Hello, I am your Pilot, Rob Bob. Welcome aboard to Abeesee Airlines. The flight will take off in 15 minutes, so please fasten your seatbelts and listen to the safety of the airplane." 

A boring video showed.

inuyasha snorted when it ended. "Buckle your seat belts…emergency exits…pilots…sleep…blah. That's all I heard, how about you?"

"Well, Inuyasha, I heard 'and, the, that, here, take…'" Miroku replied.

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Up in the air...**

"Sir, would you like a drink?" asked an air hostess.

Inuyasha blinked. "Drinks? What kind?"

The lady showed him. "Coke, water, juice…"

"Uh…coke…" he said confused. He regretted it when the lady poured out black fizzling liquid into his cup.

"How about you, sir?" she asked Miroku.

"Juice, please…" he said, confused also. They didn't know what they were.

"What type, orange, apple or tomato?"

"Apple, please."

Miroku found himself holding a sickly goldenrod colored drink. Neither of the guys drank it.

Kagome snorted at them. "Inuyasha! That stuff is good! And Miroku, it's just apple!"

Miroku grimaced. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kagome nodded vigorously. "Oh, honestly, just drink it!"

Inuyasha took a sip, and in seconds, the cup was finished.

"Aaah…that's good…" he muttered.

Miroku took a drink and smiled. "Hey, it's apple!"

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes again. Honestly.

* * *

"Everyone. We're expecting some turbulence. Please buckle your seatbelts and don't go into the washroom. Our air hostesses will come around and make sure you are all seated." 

"Dang! I wanted to go brush my teeth!" Inuyasha growled. He had found the beauty of toothbrushes and brushed his teeth seven times a day when he was in Kagome's house.

"Forget it, Inuyasha. There's no way you're brushing your teeth again. I can almost see my reflection in them," Miroku said.

"Keh."

**Sorry it took so long. I lost the document, but now, it's found! R/R!**


End file.
